Natal sem você
by annachanbl
Summary: No dia de natal Hyoga resolve voltar para a Siberia deixando Shun no Japao. Os dois então pensam sobre seu relacionamento e em como queriam estar juntos naquele dia especial. Yaoi


**NATAL SEM VOCÊ**

O dia de Natal estava chegando, as ruas lotadas de gente fazendo suas compras de última hora ganharam um tom esbranquiçado da fina neve que caia. Longe do tumulto do centro da cidade estava Shun, o garoto se encontrava trancado em seu quarto na mansão Kido, a sua frente uma tela de pintura e na mesa ao lado algumas poucas tintas, em sua maioria em tons azuis e brancos.

Hyoga estava no corredor, vestia apenas uma fina camisa de manga comprida branca e calça jeans. Bateu três vezes na porta do quarto de Shun, não que ele costumasse fazer isso, já estavam juntos tempo o suficiente para entrarem um no quarto do outro sem pedir, mas dessa vez era diferente, Shun tinha se trancado!

Depois de esperar alguns poucos segundos Shun abre uma fresta da porta mostrando apenas parte de seu pálido e belo rosto.

- O que foi?

- O que você ta fazendo aí dentro que não sai há horas? – Hyoga perguntava mais por curiosidade do que por preocupação.

- É surpresa, você não pode ver. – Shun sorriu abrindo mais a porta para poder sair do quarto fechando-a atrás de si. – O que foi? Só veio aqui pra perguntar isso?

- Não, eu preciso falar com você, mas já que eu não posso entrar vamos pro meu quarto. – Hyoga deu um olhar mais curioso ainda para Shun ao vê-lo usando um pesado casaco e com a ponta do nariz rosada por causa do frio. – Seu aquecedor ainda está quebrado?

- Sim – Shun esfregava as mãos uma na outra pra se esquentar – Já pedi pro Tatsume chamar alguém, mas ele disse que nessa época é mais difícil.

- Bem, tenho que admitir que você fica lindo com essa carinha de frio.

- Ahn? Fico? – Shun nunca sabia o que dizer quando era elogiado e Hyoga sabia disso, mas gostava de deixílo sem graça. Adorava o jeitinho meigo do namorado, foi uma das primeiras coisas que tinha lhe chamado à atenção antes de os dois ficarem juntos.

Naquele corredor haviam quatro quartos, dois de cada lado. O de Shun era o último à esquerda e o de Hyoga era bem do lado. Os da frente estavam vazios já que a divisão tinha sido feita quando eles ainda eram crianças e os que eram donos daqueles quartos não tinham conseguido passar nos testes para cavaleiro. Os outros cavaleiros quase nunca estavam por ali e mesmo que estivessem seus quartos eram em outros corredores o que dava ao casal uma boa liberdade para fazer o que bem entendessem quando estavam a sós.

- Ah, que gostoso aqui dentro! – Shun tinha acabado de entrar no quarto de Hyoga, deitou na cama abraçando um travesseiro. – E então o que foi? Você ta sério...

Hyoga sentou-se ao seu lado, uma perna dobrada em cima da cama e a outra fora dela.

- Shun, eu sei que eu tinha dito que ia passar o Natal aqui com você, mas eu estive pensando e... Eu vou voltar pra casa.

Shun continuou na mesma posição, o travesseiro cobria metade de seu rosto, só seus grandes olhos verdes estavam visíveis.

- Você vai...? Mas... Por quê? – A voz do garoto saiu com um ar angustiado. Ele senta na cama com o travesseiro agora cobrindo as pernas.

- É uma decisão minha. Quero passar esse Natal sozinho na minha casa.

- Sozinho? Não quer que eu vá junto?

- Não Shun, eu preciso de um tempo comigo mesmo, mas eu volto no dia vinte e cinco. Só que não vou poder participar da festa no orfanato.

Seiya tinha convidado a todos para irem jantar junto com Mihu e as crianças, como não tinham mesmo pra onde ir Hyoga e Shun aceitaram o convite. Shiryu ia passar o dia na China com Shunrei e Ikki ainda não tinha confirmado presença. Saori estava agora praticamente morando no Santuário, depois da morte dos cavaleiros de ouro ela e os cavaleiros de prata estavam muito ocupados procurando e treinando os futuros donos das armaduras douradas.

- Bem, se é isso que você quer fazer... – sussurrou Shun abaixando a cabeça.

- Mas eu não quero que você fique triste.

- Quando você vai?

- Hoje à noite.

- Hoje? – Shun levantou a cabeça rápido olhando para Hyoga como se não acreditasse no que ele tinha dito. – E o que você vai ficar fazendo lÿ Ainda faltam cinco dias pro Natal! – Os olhos do garoto já começavam a marejar em lágrimas.

- Shun, não começa, por favor! Não tem motivo pra você chorar. – Hyoga parecia impaciente, ao invés de consolar o namorado se levantou da cama indo se sentar na poltrona ao lado.

- Claro que tem! Eu vou ficar longe de você por cinco dias e nem sei o porquê! – Shun jogou o travesseiro na cama sentando mais perto de Hyoga. – Se ao menos você me dissesse eu...

- Você o que? Ia entender e não ia chorar? Eu duvido! – Hyoga mantinha a voz calma e olhava para Shun sem demonstrar nenhuma pena de seu choro.

- Por que está falando assim? – Shun tinha a face molhada e algumas lágrimas ainda saiam enquanto ele falava.

- Seu problema é que você é muito carente. – Hyoga cruzou as pernas e os braços – Eu te amo Shun, mas eu realmente preciso ficar um tempo longe de você.

- O que? Eu não to entendendo... – Shun parecia estar falando consigo mesmo e não com Hyoga, seu olhar estava perdido e até as lágrimas não caiam mais.

- Não tem que entender.

-Isso é por que você acha que eu sou carente demais? – Shun não chorava mais, apenas tentava entender os motivos de Hyoga.

- Você não pode negar que é.

- Então você iria preferir se eu te deixasse ir embora sem nenhuma objeção?

- Sim, seria bom.

- Ótimo, vá em frente. Eu não vou fazer nem falar nada. Por que não aproveita e fica mais uns dias por la? Você vai ver como eu posso me virar muito bem sem você! – o tom de voz de Shun era de raiva, ele se levanta e sai do quarto batendo a porta com força.

A neve continuava a cair, no jardim da mansão passava um jovem forte com uma cicatriz na testa. Olhou para cima e sorriu ao ver o irmão caçula na varanda sorrindo de volta pra ele.

- Cadê o Hyoga? – Ikki já estava dentro da casa, já tinha cumprimentado o irmão e sentiu falta daquele loiro que estava sempre por perto como a sombra de Shun. Ikki tinha certa antipatia por Hyoga, ainda era difícil pra ele aceitar o fato que ele e seu irmão tinham um caso.

- Não está aqui. – Shun tentava parecer indiferente ao responder o irmão, sentou-se no sofá da sala ligando a televisão.

- Saiu pra comprar seu presente? – Ikki tentava parecer simpático, sentou ao lado de Shun sem prestar atenção ao aparelho ligado.

- Não. Ele voltou pra Sibéria. – Shun tinha a voz sem emoção, passava por vários canais sem parar em nenhum.

- Voltou? Quando?

- Ontem.

- E quando ele vai voltar pra ca?

- Não sei e não me interessa saber! – Shun praticamente gritou soltando o controle da televisão e cruzando os braços.

- Vocês brigaram?

- Ele disse que queria dar um tempo. – a voz de Shun tinha voltado ao seu habitual tom baixo, a franja cobria os olhos e fios de cabelos impediam Ikki de ver a expressão triste do irmão mais novo.

- Então vocês brigaram mesmo? Mas vocês sempre me pareceram que iam tão bem...

- Eu também achava! Mas ele disse que eu sou carente e que ele precisava ficar longe de mim... É porque eu choro demais não é? – Shun olha para Ikki, não mostrava o menor sinal de que fosse chorar.

- Bem... Ele não pode dizer nada, não é diferente de você nisso... E eu não acho que ele tenha ido embora só por que você chora... Isso não faz sentido. Se você chora é por que ele te machuca! Então a culpa é toda dele!

- Não... A gente quase nunca briga, até ontem eram sempre brigas bobas e a gente logo voltava a se falar... – Shun respirou fundo tentando controlar as lágrimas – Eu disse pra ele que não ia chorar enquanto ele estivesse longe. Eu vou mostrar que posso ficar muito bem sem ele!

Ikki não acreditava que o irmão fosse conseguir o que estava tentando fazer, mas o encorajou assim mesmo beijando-lhe a testa antes de subir para seu quarto. Ikki sabia que depois que a raiva que Shun estava sentindo de Hyoga passasse ele com certeza iria cair aos prantos pensando que a vida não fazia mais sentido. Afinal, ele conhecia o irmão e sabia que Shun tinha uma tendência a ficar emotivo demais. Mas ele não conseguia entender era o que Hyoga estava pensando.

- Aquele pato idiota... Ele vai se ver comigo se meu irmão continuar assim... – Foi o último pensamento de Ikki antes de ir se deitar por causa da viagem cansativa que tinha acabado de fazer.

O clima na Sibéria não estava diferente de seu usual. A neve ocupava todo o campo de visão. Na vila os aldeões que estavam na rua cumprimentavam o cavaleiro que tinha acabado de chegar.

-Como vai garoto? – acenou um velho que passava com uma sacola bege pendurada no braço. – Tenho certeza que minha filha vai ficar muito feliz em ver que você voltou!

- Ah... – Hyoga não respondeu, apenas sorriu tentando parecer simpático mesmo não estando com o menor espírito para tal.

Continuou andando até sua cabana que era uma das mais afastadas. Quando estava abrindo a porta um garotinho pequeno que devia ter uns oito anos de idade veio correndo ao seu encontro.

- Hyoga! Você voltou! Que bom! – O garoto não tirava o sorriso do rosto e seus olhos claros brilhavam.

-Yakoff! – Hyoga sorriu ao ver o menino tão entusiasmado com seu retorno. – Você cresceu desde a última vez que te vi. Como vão seus pais?

- Ah, estão todos bem. Eu cuidei bem da sua casa viu? – Hyoga nem bem tinha entrado e o garoto já se precipitava em mostrar como tudo estava em seu lugar.

- É verdade. Me parece tudo em ordem. – disse Hyoga sem parecer dar muita importância aquilo, se abaixou na frente da lareira acendendo o fogo.

- Catarina me ajudou. – o pequeno garoto continuava a falar sem nem se importar sem ia ou não receber uma resposta. – Ela gosta muito de você Hyoga, acho que vocês deveriam ficar juntos!

- Acha? – Hyoga não conseguiu conter o riso ao ouvir as palavras de Yakoff. – Bem, ela é muito bonita. – Hyoga deitava no sofá com os braços atrás da cabeça. – Mas isso é impossível, eu já tenho alguém lá no Japão.

- Ah é? Você nunca me falou sobre isso... É uma pena...

- Por que?

- Ah bem, é que ela gosta de você desde que você treinava aqui, ela que me disse! E ela também tem uma irmã muito bonita...

- A irmã dela tem a sua idade não é?

- Tem sim – Hyoga viu o garoto corar entendendo o verdadeiro motivo de seu desapontamento.

- Você não é muito jovem pra pensar nessas coisas? – O loiro disse em tom de brincadeira. – Olhe, eu estou muito cansado da viagem agora. Volte mais tarde por que eu quero saber o que anda acontecendo por aqui.

- Ta bom, também quero saber mais sobre suas lutas lá no Ocidente! Até mais Hyoga.

Assim que se encontrou a sós Hyoga suspirou virando-se para as costas do sofá. Ele tinha seu quarto, mas preferia dormir na sala por causa do fogo. Não que sentisse frio, mas era mais aconchegante dormir aquecido. Naquele momento sentiu um aperto no coração, lembrou-se de como dormia bem quando Shun estava ao seu lado. Ele sempre se sentia protegido quando deitava entre aqueles braços tão brancos e delicados, e não era só isso, o toque macio da pele dele e seu cheiro suave faziam Hyoga se sentir tão relaxado que ele poderia esquecer qualquer preocupação que pudesse ter.

- Shun... – sussurrou Hyoga, sabendo que não ia conseguir dormir direito.

Ikki batia na porta do quarto de Shun, o garoto não saia lá de dentro pra nada e isso estava começando a preocupar o irmão.

- Shun, abre a porta – Ikki falava baixo, não queria levantar a voz, pois sabia que só ia piorar o estado de Shun. – Eu sei que você está triste, mas ficar ai trancado não vai melhorar nada.

Ikki ouviu passos se aproximando da porta e um barulho baixo de chave virando. Shun apareceu na sua frente com a cara mais emburrada que nunca.

- Eu já disse que não estou triste!

- Ah, claro... – Ikki disse num tom de ironia.

- Eu nem estava pensando no Hyoga!

- Eu nunca disse que você estava.

Shun engoliu em seco e não respondeu, bateu a porta na cara do irmão e gritou lá de dentro:

- Me deixa sozinho Ikki!

- Não! – Ikki nem pediu licença e já foi entrando no quarto de Shun sentindo os pêlos dos braços de arrepiarem. – Nossa, ta frio aqui dentro... Shun, ta certo que ele é um guerreiro do gelo, mas você não precisa ficar no frio só pra lembrar dele precisa?

-Não é isso! É só o aquecedor... – Shun falou apontando para o aparelho que ficava perto da janela e sentou em sua cama. – Está quebrado já faz uma semana...

- Bem, eu não posso ajudar, não sei nada disso... Mas se você quiser pode dormir no meu quarto, eu fico em uma das salas lá embaixo.

- Não precisa... Eu durmo no do Hyoga... É aqui do lado mesmo... – Shun falava com a voz triste suspirando ao pronunciar o nome do loiro.

- Não, vai ser pior pra você dormir no quarto dele. Não tem problema não Shun... Eu não ligo em dormir em sofás.

- Não vai ser o quarto dele que vai me fazer ficar pior ou não Ikki... – Shun baixou mais a voz olhando para o chão. - Qualquer lugar me lembra ele mesmo... – ele disse para si mesmo, mas num tom suficientemente alto que Ikki também conseguiu ouvir.

- Não gosto de te ver assim...

- Não se preocupe. – Shun tentou dar um sorriso para mostrar que estava tudo bem. -Ah Ikki... Não esqueça que amanhã vamos ao orfanato embrulhar os presentes das crianças!

- Vamos? Eu tenho que ir? – Ikki fez cara de desdém.

- Sim. – Shun se levantou indo em direção à porta. – Agora com licença que eu vou me trocar pra ir dormir.

Ikki saiu do quarto desejando boa noite ao irmão. Shun abriu o armário para pegar seus pijamas e se deparou com o presente que ele mesmo estava fazendo para dar de Natal para Hyoga. Queria pintar um quadro para ele, mas até agora não tinha conseguido fazer nada decente. Retirou a tela em branco de dentro do armário, pegou os pincéis e começou a pintar pensando em como estava com saudades do namorado, em como o amava e em como queria estar com ele, nem que ele mesmo tivesse que ir correndo na velocidade da luz até a Sibéria.

- Do que ia adiantar? – seus pensamentos ecoavam alto em sua cabeça. – Ele com certeza ia me expulsar de lá dizendo que queria ficar longe de mim!

Shun sentiu uma lágrima molhando sua bochecha, enxugou-a com as costas da mão esquerda enquanto com a direita segurava o pincel e fazia rabiscos na tela em branco.

Hyoga já tinha desistido de tentar dormir a muito tempo, sempre que estava pegando no sono parecia que ouvia a voz de Shun do seu lado, mas quando se virava percebia que era só coisa de sua cabeça. Sentou-se no sofá olhando para o fogo, nunca pensou que sentiria tanta falta dele. Primeiro tinha achado melhor mesmo ficar longe de Shun, não sabia direito o porquê, mas tinha vezes que ele sentia que realmente precisava ficar sozinho, pensando em tudo e colocando seus pensamentos em ordem e quando Shun estava por perto isso era impossível. O garoto estava sempre pedindo por beijos e abraços e queria ficar o tempo todo colado nele! Mas agora que ele estava ali sozinho sentia falta de tudo. Das carícias, dos beijos ternos e delicados, da voz meiga e daquele rosto tão inocente sorrindo sempre que ouvia uma palavra de amor.

- Idiota... – Hyoga pensava – Ele foi a única pessoa que te amou. A única coisa que ele quer é um pouco de carinho e nem isso você consegue dar! – Hyoga abaixa o rosto cobrindo-o com as mãos, mas tem seus pensamentos interrompidos por alguém batendo em sua porta.

-Quem é? – Hyoga passa a mão no rosto espantando as lágrimas que quase caíram de seus olhos.

- Sou eu Hyoga. – Uma voz feminina que ele sabia muito bem a quem pertencia vinha do lado de fora. O rapaz abriu a porta olhando sério para a bela garota que estava parada na porta. – Que bom te ver!

- Ah oi Catarina... – Hyoga não tentava ser simpático, na verdade não estava com a menor vontade de falar com ninguém.

- Meu pai me disse que você tinha voltado. Ele encontrou com você hoje não foi?

- Foi sim. – Hyoga ainda não demonstrava o menor interesse na conversa, se jogou novamente no sofá cruzando as pernas e nem convidou a garota para entrar, mas deixou a porta aberta.

- Algum problema Hyoga? Você não me parece bem... – A garota entra na cabana retirando o capuz que usava por causa da neve que caia do lado de fora. Tinha longos cabelos castanhos claros presos numa trança, olhos azuis muito claros e a pele tão branca quanto a de Shun. Era muito bonita de se olhar, mas estranhamente Hyoga nunca tinha se sentido atraído por ela. Mas mesmo sabendo disso a garota parecia não querer desistir do loiro. Sempre que ele voltava pra casa ela dava um jeito de ir visitílo.

- Estou ótimo. – Hyoga não tinha emoção em sua voz, falava o menos possível para que ela fosse logo embora.

- Você não me engana. – Catarina sentou-se ao lado de Hyoga descansando as mãos sobre as pernas. – Por que não me conta? De repente eu posso ajudar...

- Duvido. – Hyoga não olhava para a garota em momento algum.

- Você sempre foi assim não é? Nunca teve amigos por aqui, tirando aquele garoto que treinava com você... Eu gostaria de ser sua amiga também...

Apenas naquele momento Hyoga olhou para a garota, ela sempre foi muito boa com ele sem motivo algum.

- Catarina... Por que você gosta de mim?

- Como? – a garota não esperava uma pergunta tão direta e ficou sem resposta.

- Eu nunca falo com você, é como você disse eu não tenho amigos. Estou sempre indo e vindo a toda hora... Então por que você é sempre tão boa comigo durante todos esses anos?

- Eu não sei... – ela ainda parecia sem graça com a pergunta. – Não se tem um motivo para gostar de alguém. Eu apenas gosto de ficar com você... Mesmo sabendo que você não sente o mesmo por mim... Mesmo assim eu realmente gostaria de ser sua amiga.

- Você quer que eu te conte meu problema? Não sei se você vai gostar muito do que vai ouvir...

- Pode me contar qualquer coisa Hyoga.

- Eu briguei com meu namorado.

- Seu...?

- Sim, você ouviu certo. Meu namorado.

Catarina estava com uma cara de quem não acreditava no que estava ouvindo, mas passado o choque ela abriu um sorriso o que deixou Hyoga mais a vontade.

- E por que vocês brigaram?

Hyoga e Catarina ficaram a noite toda conversando sobre Shun, era bom ter alguém com quem conversar sobre essas coisas. Seiya, Ikki e Shiryu nunca iam parar para ouvir os problemas de relacionamento pelos quais os dois passavam. Era disso que ele estava precisando no momento, conselhos, e ela tinha lhe dado vários. Quando já era noite alta a garota foi embora, os dois se despediram na porta e então Hyoga voltou a entrar se sentindo mais relaxado, só então conseguiu dormir.

Shun tinha acabado de sair do banho, já era véspera de Natal e ele já estava atrasado para ir ajudar na preparação do jantar que teria no orfanato. Vestiu jeans escuros e um casaco preto e desceu as escadas encontrando Ikki esperando no sofá.

- Nossa Shun, parece mais que você vai num enterro. – Ikki disse se levantando.

- Eu vou trocar de roupa depois, vamos.

Minutos depois os dois irmãos estavam no orfanato, as crianças de várias idades iam cumprimentar os dois cavaleiros. Shun como sempre estava sendo muito simpático com todas elas enquanto Ikki tentava a todo custo sair do círculo de pirralhos, como ele mesmo dizia, que se juntavam em suas pernas. Puxou o casaco do irmão levando-o pra dentro.

- Anda logo Shun! Quem tem que brincar com crianças é a babá e não você!

- Ikki... Pelo jeito eu nunca vou ter um sobrinho né? – disse Shun brincando.

- Pode ter certeza que não! – Os dois riram, mas Shun não sabia direito se o irmão estava falando sério.

- Ah até que enfim! – Seiya vinha ao encontro dos dois, vestia um avental que o fazia parecer uma verdadeira dona de casa, Ikki começou a rir ao vê-lo daquele jeito.

- Que porra é essa Seiya?

- Ah, não enche! Eu to cozinhando e esse avental é da Mihu!

- Ah não! Você é quem ta cozinhando? Acho melhor a gente esquecer esse jantar e ir embora Shun.

Os dois trocaram mais um desaforos amigáveis enquanto Shun só ouvia e ria quando os outros dois riam também, na verdade não estava prestando atenção no que eles diziam. Foram para a cozinha, Ikki separava os pratos, talheres e arrumava a mesa, Shun ficou encarregado pela decoração das paredes, iria pendurar faixas e bolas nas cores vermelha e branca por todo o refeitório. Durante uma de suas idas a cozinha para pegar água Shun conseguiu ouvir Seiya e Ikki conversando:

- E então Ikki, como ele ta?

- Ta assim o tempo todo, quase não fala e fica mais tempo no quarto do que fora dele.

- E nem sinal do Hyoga?

- Nada, eu juro que eu mato aquele pato metido se ele continuar magoando meu irmão!

- Calma, eles vão acabar se resolvendo.

Shun não disse nada e voltou aos seus afazeres. Queria que o que Seiya tinha dito fosse verdade. Queria ver Hyoga novamente, mas ele não podia fazer nada apenas esperar para que o loiro voltasse.

Hyoga tinha acabado de fechar a porta de sua cabana quando encontra novamente com Catarina que dessa vez acompanhava Yakoff e a irmã.

- Ah olá Hyoga, vai sair?

- Sim, preciso dar uma volta. Fiquei muito tempo dentro dessa cabana pensando em tudo que a gente falou...

- Eu realmente espero que tudo dê certo entre vocês dois.

- É, eu também... – Os dois andavam lado a lado e os dois menores mais a frente conversando.

- Bem, eu estava querendo falar com você. Hoje é véspera de Natal e nós vamos nos reunir lá em casa...

- Ah... Eu não vou poder ir... Me desculpe. Tenho que ir agora.

Sem dizer mais nada e sem nem dar uma explicação Hyoga se separa do grupo passando a andar sozinho. Antes de sair do vilarejo passa numa pequena loja de flores e compra um buquê de rosas brancas indo então até o lugar onde o barco de sua mãe havia afundado. O caminho até lá era um pouco longe, mas ele não se incomodava, precisava andar um pouco depois de ficar quatro dias dentro daquela cabana pequena. Assim que chegou sentou-se nas águas congeladas depositando as flores a sua frente. Nenhum barulho o perturbava apenas o som de seu próprio pensamento.

- Como será que ele esta? Será que ficou triste todos esses dias ou realmente consegue ficar bem sem mim? Eu queria ter voltado antes, mas tive medo de ser rejeitado por ele depois das coisas que disse. Sinto tanto sua falta Shun... – Hyoga passa as pontas dos dedos de leve por cima do gelo aos seus pés. - Você ia gostar muito dele, ele é maravilhoso sabia? Me perdoe mamãe, mas vou ter que deixar você... Quero ficar com ele pra sempre entende? Eu não vou mais voltar... _Do cvidanja mama..._

Já era noite no Japão e todos estavam reunidos na mesa para celebrar o dia de natal que estava chegando. Todos estavam felizes, conversando e rindo, apenas Shun permanecia calado revirando sua comida no prato. Ikki estava ao seu lado e fala baixo para que mais ninguém ouvisse:

- Shun até quando vai ficar assim?

- Desculpe Ikki – Shun permanecia mexendo no prato sem olhar para o irmão.

- Não quer se retirar um pouco? Vai lá pra fora, eu digo que você não estava se sentindo bem.

- Não precisa, eu to bem...

Ikki se levantou puxando Shun pelo braço surpreendendo a todos na mesa. Levou-o para o lado de fora e começou a falar:

- Olha, eu to fazendo de tudo pra te fazer sentir bem, e você sabe muito bem que eu não gosto nem um pouco de ver você com aquele imbecil! Mas por mais que eu faça você está sempre com essa cara e não fala com ninguém. Eu juro que se você não sorrir ainda hoje eu vou onde quer que aquele babaca esteja e você sabe o que eu sou capaz de fazer!

- Você esta certo, eu vou tentar não pensar nele. – Shun tentou esboçar um sorriso, cruzou os braços por causa do frio e voltou a entrar na casa. – E não chame ele de babaca e imbecil, por favor.

- Hunf... – Ikki não disse mais nada, colocou as mãos nos bolsos e seguiu Shun.

Algumas poucas horas depois de se despedir de sua mãe Hyoga já estava de volta ao Japão, antes tinha passado na sua casa para pegar as roupas e coisas valiosas que ele deixava na cabana, encontrou-se com Yakoff no caminho e se despediu do garoto dizendo que talvez um dia voltaria apenas para levílo para conhecer o Japão.

Chegou à mansão dos Kido, por algum motivo imaginou que Shun teria preferido passar o Natal sozinho na casa, entrou no quarto dele e suspirou ao encontra-lo vazio. Entrou em seu próprio quarto deixando as malas e outras coisas que tinha trazido da Sibéria e sem mais demoras saiu da Mansão.

- Ele só pode estar com Seiya... – pensou enquanto ia correndo pelo cais até o orfanato.

Diminuiu o passo quando passou pelo portão baixo na entrada, não queria que ninguém o visse, se aproximou da janela mais próxima ouvindo risos infantis e a voz de Seiya, que com certeza havia contado alguma piada. Sentiu o coração se iluminar ao ouvir a risada tão gostosa de Shun se juntando com as outras, ele parecia estar feliz...

- Está realmente feliz... É verdade então que você consegue ficar muito bem sem mim...? Não vou atrapalhar aparecendo agora... – Hyoga sentiu o brilho em seu coração se apagando aos poucos, deu alguns passos pra trás e ficou a andar sozinho pela praia, onde alguns casais de namorados e outros grupos de famílias e amigos estavam olhando o luar, se preparando para a meia-noite que estava próxima.

Shun ainda ria das palhaçadas do amigo, ele era realmente adorado por aquelas crianças. Mas durante um momento pensou ter sentido a presença de Hyoga, era com certeza o cosmo dele que estava sentindo ali tão perto! Seu coração deu um salto e ele foi rápido para o lado de fora em busca de algum sinal, mas não viu nada. Apenas a neve que começava a cair em flocos pequenos. Shun levanta a mão direita e deixa um dos flocos cair em sua palma sentindo na mesma hora uma lágrima escorrer por seu rosto.

- Foi só impressão... Ele não veio... – Shun falava baixo pra si mesmo, abaixou a mão e o rosto sentindo mais lágrimas caindo e seu corpo começar a soluçar. Do lado de dentro ouve o irmão o chamando.

- Shun! Onde você esta Já está quase na hora!

Mas antes que Ikki pudesse vê-lo ali parado em meio a neve ele correu de volta para a mansão. Naquele momento não queria ficar mais com ninguém, só queria ir para o quarto e ficar sozinho com seu choro silencioso.

A mansão não era longe do orfanato, demorava apenas uns dez minutos indo a pé. Shun passou pelos pesados portões que há essa hora já estavam fechados, entrou na casa escura sem acender nenhuma luz, mas ao invés de ir para o seu quarto parou na frente do de Hyoga, entrou tirando os sapatos e deixando no chão perto da porta. Ainda chorava e sentia o corpo todo tremer, mas não era de frio. Ele mesmo não sabia dizer o porquê de estar tremendo. Abriu a porta de vidro que dava para a varanda do quarto deixando um vento gelado entrar junto com a neve, sentou-se no chão olhando para o jardim lá fora. Viu vários fogos coloridos no céu e olhou para trás tentando ver as horas no relógio digital que Hyoga tinha ao lado da cama. Meia noite.

- Feliz natal Hyoga... – Shun disse em voz alta olhando para o céu que cada vez mais se iluminava com fogos de vários tipos e cores.

Hyoga também olhava para o mesmo céu colorido, estava de pé ainda na praia, olhou para as pessoas se abraçando e desejando felicidades umas as outras, queria abraçar Shun naquele momento, mas não tinha coragem de aparecer lá no meio das comemorações no orfanato. Não sabia como ia ser recebido. Decidiu voltar para a mansão, afinal não iria passar a noite na rua. A casa estava extremamente escura e silenciosa comparando com a alegria que estava nas ruas. Ele entrou em seu quarto e olhou para o relógio, já passava da meia noite. Sentiu um estranho vento gelado e foi até a varanda fechar a porta. Para sua surpresa ele encontrou Shun adormecido no chão da varanda, abaixou-se ao seu lado e pode ver seu rosto ainda úmido, deveria ter dormido a pouco tempo. Passou a mão pelo braço dele fazendo o garoto despertar, Shun piscou os olhos algumas vezes antes de perceber que tinha alguém sentado ao seu lado.

- Hyoga... O que está fazendo aqui? – Shun se sentou rapidamente ainda tentando acreditar que não estava sonhando.

- Você está gelado, é melhor entrar... – A voz de Hyoga era calma e fez um calor crescer no coração triste de Shun. Ele se levantou e sentiu os braços de Hyoga tocando seu ombro, ele o levou até a cama e o faz deitar cobrindo-o até a altura dos ombros. O loiro voltou até a varanda fechando a porta e as cortinas para depois sentar-se na cama bem perto de Shun.

- Hyoga... – Shun se sentou, com certeza não ia dormir mesmo que sentisse os olhos pesando de sono.

- Achei melhor voltar hoje... – Hyoga pegou as mãos de Shun e segurou entre as suas acariciando-as levemente. – Senti sua falta. – ele olhava fixamente para as mãos que se entrelaçavam nas do outro. Leva uma delas até o rosto sentindo o toque macio da pele de Andrômeda. – Senti falta se seus toques – ele beija a palma da mão de Shun passando a olhílo nos olhos. – Da sua boca... – Hyoga passa o dedo indicador nos lábios de Shun que estava completamente imóvel. O loiro encosta sua testa na de Shun tentando aproximar seus próprios lábios dos do namorado. Sem hesitar Shun beija Hyoga delicadamente, vários beijos leves e curtos. O garoto sente algo molhar seu rosto, mas não eram suas lágrimas.

- Hyoga, você está chorando... – Shun passa a mão no rosto molhado de Hyoga tentando secar as lágrimas que caiam.

- Será que você vai me perdoar por ter dito tudo aquilo? – Hyoga parecia não ligar para o próprio choro, não tirava os olhos de Shun, a cor azul deles brilhava ainda mais por causa das lágrimas.

- Seu bobo, é claro que sim... – sua voz era baixa, ele abraça Hyoga com força para mostrar que o que dizia era verdade, sorriu ao sentir que também estava sendo abraçado na mesmo intensidade e então foi a sua vez de derramar lágrimas, mas dessa vez elas eram da mais pura felicidade. Os dois voltam a se olhar e riem juntos.

- Eu nem sei por que disse que você chora demais, eu não sou diferente! – Hyoga ria enquanto mais algumas lágrimas molhavam seu rosto.

- Esquece isso. O que importa é que você ta aqui agora! – Shun deu mais alguns beijos inocentes em Hyoga antes de sentir seu corpo sendo empurrado para a cama e o beijo se transformando em um completamente lascivo e cheio de desejo. Hyoga deita por cima dele e começa a tirar sua roupa devagar beijando todas as partes nuas de seu corpo.

Ikki ainda procurava pelo irmão, depois de comprovar que ele não estava por ali resolveu ir procurílo na mansão. Chegou ao portão principal que estava trancado, tocava a campainha insistentemente até que um homem alto vestido como segurança aparece parecendo bastante alterado por causa do álcool.

-Pois não senhor? – O homem falava do outro lado do portão.

- Ora, não está me reconhecendo? Sou eu, Ikki! Eu trabalho pra fundação!

- Ah sim, sim, é claro que eu sei quem é você... Seu irmão esta ai – o homem falava com a voz arrastada parecendo que ia cair dormindo a qualquer momento. Abriu o portão deixando-o aberto para o rapaz poder entrar. - E aquele outro também... É... Tem alguma coisa a ver com frio... Como é...?

- Hyoga? – Ikki parecia não acreditar, então Hyoga tinha voltado? Ele se virou voltando para a calçada onde estava.

- Ei! Não vai entrar? – o homem gritava, mas Ikki já atravessava a rua, as mãos nos bolsos e um sorriso no rosto.

- Parece que seu pedido de Natal foi atendido... – Ikki disse em voz baixa como se estivesse falando com o irmão.

Finalmente amanheceu. O dia continuava frio e a neve caia bem fina. Hyoga e Shun ainda dormiam abraçados e cobertos, Hyoga nem tanto, tinha dado metade de sua coberta para o namorado, mas ele não se importava. Abriu os olhos devagar se espreguiçando, estava nu assim como Shun. Levanta-se indo até o armário e pega uma calça comprida de moletom, mas ao voltar a deitar na cama acaba acordando o sonolento garoto.

- Bom dia – Hyoga disse beijando a face do outro.

O rapaz sorri com os olhos ainda fechados – Muito bom... – ele deita metade do corpo por cima de Hyoga descansando a cabeça em seu peito. – Ah, eu nem te desejei feliz natal ainda!

- Nem eu! Feliz natal meu anjo... – Hyoga acariciava as costas de Shun por vezes mexendo nos cabelos esverdeados dele. – Só não deu pra comprar um presente, mas isso eu faço hoje.

- Não precisa – Shun se apóia nos cotovelos olhando Hyoga com carinho – Já recebi o que eu pedi de Natal...

- Hum... Se for assim, eu também já recebi... – Os dois se beijam novamente, estavam com tanta saudade um do outro que não pensavam em parar com todas aquelas carícias tão cedo.

- Mas eu tenho outro presente pra você. – Shun sorri parando o beijo.

- Tem?

- Espera um pouco, já volto. – Shun se levanta levando a coberta junto com ele e vai todo enrolado até seu quarto para buscar o presente de Hyoga. Volta depois mais enrolado ainda por estar segurando a coberta e a tela que não estava mais em branco. Ao invés disso estava uma bela pintura de um lugar todo coberto de neve e algumas montanhas brancas ao fundo. Shun voltou a se sentar na cama entregando a tela para Hyoga.

- Você quem fez? – Hyoga parecia surpreso com o presente.

- Sim, eu nunca fui a Sibéria, mas é assim que eu imagino. Eu fiz um dia depois de você ir embora. Estava pensando em você e no que você estaria fazendo e foi isso que saiu.

- Está perfeito. É assim mesmo... Não sabia que você era tão talentoso! – Hyoga deu mais um beijo em retribuição ao presente, apoiou a tela na mesa ao lado.

Shun estava com todo o corpo coberto, abraçava a coberta deixando apenas seu rosto de fora. Olhou para a mesa ao lado de Hyoga e viu uma curiosa caixa de madeira com flores talhadas.

- O que é isso? – Shun apontou para a caixa usando o queixo.

- Isso? – Hyoga pegou a caixa colocando-a em suas pernas. – Era da minha mãe, era onde ela guardava as jóias dela.

- E por que você trouxe pra ca?

- Por que eu não vou mais voltar pra Sibéria. – Hyoga abriu a caixa deixando a mostra os vários cordões, anéis brincos entre outras coisas que sua mãe costumava usar quando era viva. Bem no meio da caixa havia uma outra bem menor, era preta e Hyoga a tirou lá de dentro fechando a caixa maior e a deixando novamente em cima da mesinha.

- Não vai mais voltar?

- Huhum... – Hyoga fez que não com a cabeça, abriu a caixinha preta e mostrou seu conteúdo ao namorado. Um bonito anel de ouro branco estava lá dentro. – É pra você.

- Pra mim? – Shun estava surpreso com o presente. – Eu não posso aceitar, era de sua mãe.

- Acredite, ela ia querer que eu entregasse isso pra pessoa que eu mais amasse e essa pessoa é você Shun. – Hyoga riu percebendo que Shun não entendia por que aquele anel era assim tão importante. – É um anel de noivado. Eu sei que a gente não pode casar, mas eu ficaria muito feliz se você usasse mesmo assim.

Shun estava sem fala, olhava do anel para Hyoga com a boca entreaberta.

- Um anel... De noivado? – Shun tentava entender o que Hyoga tinha acabado de dizer. O loiro não perdeu tempo e já foi colocando o anel no dedo de Shun beijando sua mão em seguida.

- Ficou um pouco largo, mas eu mando consertar.

- É lindo... Obrigado Hyoga!

- Não tem por que me agradecer, pelo contrário. Eu é que tenho que te agradecer por tudo que você fez por mim durante todo esse tempo, por você ter me amado tanto... Por ter me ensinado que eu também posso ser capaz de amar alguém... Eu nunca mais quero ficar longe de você Shun, por isso estou te dando esse anel. Pra te mostrar que sou grato por tudo e que nunca mais vou te deixar sozinho, nem por um segundo.

Depois daquela declaração Shun não resistiu e se debulhou em lágrimas abraçando Hyoga como se nunca mais pretendesse solta-lo. O loiro retribuiu o abraço logo em seguida retirando o cobertor de Shun fazendo ele novamente se deitar na cama recomeçando com seus beijos fogosos. Com a saudade que estavam um do outro parecia que eles não iria sair daquele quarto tão cedo, e mesmo com o tempo frio do lado de fora eles iriam passar o Natal bem aquecidos!

Fim!


End file.
